No More Fear
by spindleofaspinningwheel
Summary: Missing scene to Sanctuary Part 5. Takes place after the family dinner on Emily and Ricky's first night at home.


**No More Fear** – _Missing Scene Sanctuary City Part 5_

 _Note: So, yay! The wedding! Honestly though, if the case had been solved in the first five minutes or so and the rest of the show dedicated to the family and ceremony itself I would have been totally fine with that decision. Sadly though, I guess it is a show where they solve crimes… and it could have all ended last season and we would never have gotten to see any of this :) While I was watching I had a few ideas of different moments I would have enjoyed seeing and thought of this missing scene for the episode. This takes place after their normal family dinner in the kitchen the evening Emily and Ricky get into town.  
__

Sharon came out of the en suite to see her daughter sitting on the bed anxiety still across her face. Emily lifted her head as her mother stepped into the room taking in a preparatory breath to address her mother one-on-one about the events of the last few weeks. Although, just as the young woman began Sharon took the opportunity to take control of the direction of the conversation "I'm so happy you all are here." Walking towards the side of the bed, hands out to cup her daughters face, "I love you so much." Leaning over she kissed her daughters forehead and moved to sit beside her on the bed.

Emily turned with a contemplative smile that did not quite reach her eyes and sighed, "I love you too mom, but I'm, we're, scare-"

"No, no. We aren't going to talk about fear," Sharon interrupted wrapping her arm around Emily's shoulders pulling her daughter into her side. "We are not going to continue to discuss fear, stress, worry, or my health. We are going to sit here and enjoy the fact that we never get to see each other anymore." Pausing to smile down at her daughter, "We are going to enjoy the time we have and not spend it worrying over things that do not matter right now, in this moment."

Wiping away a wayward tear and smiling through her concern Emily sighed and sunk deeper into her mother's embrace. "Okay, since it's your wedding we can, we can, just focus on this moment and how happy and, dare I say, normal?-" Chuckling softly, eyes shining, "Our not so little anymore family has become. I mean since when do we do normal?"

Laughing heartily Sharon squeezed her daughter and maneuvered them back against the headboard, "'Not so little –normal' happy family?" Letting out another chuckle and looking contemplatively out to the hall, "Who would have thought we would ever be sitting here today about to add an Andy to this group, huh?"

Turning to wrap herself into her mother, head against Sharon's shoulder, arms around her mother's waist, and legs curled underneath her, Emily amended he comment, "Well as normal as we could be with Ricky around." Laughing together she continued, "Seriously, are we sure he isn't the one who is adopted? I'm pretty sure Rusty and I can take a hint, Ricky on the other hand is surely still out there grilling poor Andy on what he is going to do to ensure you're not being too crazy with all of this."

Emily's laughter slowed and she took a moment to gather her thoughts. Turning to her mother, "Okay not talking about what you don't want to talk about, but" Sharon looked down into Emily's eyes with a bit of warning. Emily took another breath, "But, oh never mind." Emily changed her position slightly and looked up to the ceiling with a mischievous smile, "You're the mother- the mother getting married. So, still going to do it? There is still time, I think we could make a run for it and have a nice mother-daughter holiday instead. Way less stressful."

Smiling Sharon lightly swatted at her daughter before squeezing her a bit tighter, "Oh you wicked child."

Hearing their laughter down the hall Ricky looked over to Andy, "Oh no, Emily is scheming." He jumped up and moved down the hall to his mother's room with Andy slowly following behind. Ricky stopped just outside the door, took a breath and confidently stepped into the room, "Are you two having fun in here without me?" Sharon and Emily fell further into their fit of giggles. Ricky adopted a look of hurt as he cut a sly look back to Andy and winked. In a mock whine Ricky continued, "You two are always doing this, leaving me out of your secret mother-daughter time. You know, even though I am almost thirty it doesn't hurt any less."

Ricky took another step into the room and just as his mother was about to speak he leapt into the bed and attempted to squeeze Emily out of the way. "Mommmm," he drawled out sounding more like a toddler than a twenty-something, "Emily won't moooove." Sharon laughed more enthusiastically as Emily swatted at her brother.

Andy stood in the doorway amused over the family antics. Hearing movement behind him, he looked over to see Rusty walking towards the doorway. Rusty moved to stand next to Andy arms crossed over his chest, eyeing his siblings he let out a sigh, "And to think this is what I got as my 'normal' family."

Hearing Rusty's comment Sharon lifted her head and sighed, "See Rusty, they're always three."

"Hey, he started it!" Emily whined as a pillow came sailing passed her face. "Oh you're going to get it now!" Emily grabbed another pillow and attempted to swat at her brother, but his long arms extended to hold her back and prevent the swing of her arms to even come close to hitting him.

"Nice try ballerina girl. But I've been significantly bigger than you for over a decade now. I'm always going to win this ga-"

Ricky was cut off by a throw pillow hitting him across the face. A bit dazed he turned to see Rusty smiling mischievously at his older brother, "Now don't get too confident with that Ricky. You're outnumbered."

With a tinge of dejection at being betrayed by his little brother Ricky held a hand to his chest, "What? You should be on my side little brother. I thought we agreed to stick together against these two," pointing a hand back at his mother and sister.

"Oh no buddy, you may be bigger but she's sneaky. Wouldn't want to cross her." Rusty said laughing as he looked pointedly at Emily.

"Thank you Rusty" Emily stated, sitting up a little taller and sticking her tongue out at the middle brother she continued, "That's why you are my favorite."

Ricky rolled his eyes, "Well looks like I lose again. Middle-childed." Then he turned with a smile, "Andy, you up for an alliance?"

Andy laughed at his future stepson, "I'm not getting involved in this war."

"Good answer," Sharon smiled up at him.

As everyone settled down and momentarily got lost in the moment; the moment of just being them, a normal and happy family. Sharon sighed, "Well kids, if there is going to be a wedding we need to finish this case. And if we are going to finish this case I need some sleep."

Emily and Ricky began to stand and to move toward the door. Grinning, Ricky began to hum a tune as he bumped his sister shoulder-to-shoulder and reached out to pat Andy's arm as he passed by.

"Richard William Raydor, if I catch you singing that song tomorrow or at any point..."

Taking on what he hoped was a look of hurt across his face, "What?" he turned with his hand on his chest, "Mother, I have no idea what you're talking about."

Despite herself she smiled at his words, "You know what I'm talking about mister. I know that tune. We will 'get me to the church on time'."

Rusty let out a snicker before he placed his hand over his mouth to prevent himself from getting smacked by his brother. Ricky gave his brother a quick glance as he turned and looked pointedly at his mother, "Well I guess you'll just have to get the case taken care of and we won't have to worry about that." Ricky attempted to maintain his stern look, but failing miserably he finished with a smile, "Will we mother?"

Rolling her eyes she waved off her son, "Two wicked children. What have I done to have to deserve this kind of abuse?" Then shifting her glance to her younger son, "You better be ready to walk me down the aisle if your brother doesn't come to his senses and be nice to me on my wedding day."

Ricky's mouth dropped open in mock shock as Rusty stood tall and gave her a salute before turning and leaving the room.

Laughing again Emily bent over to kiss her mother on the cheek, "Night momma. Love you." She then turned and patted her brother's shoulder with a look of phony sympathy and continued to the doorway where she gave Andy a quick hug. "Night everyone, see you in the morning."

Ricky recovered and strolled over to his mother. Bending down he gave her a kiss on her cheek, "I love you too mom." Then lowering his voice to just above a whisper, "And I'm incredibly happy for you."

Sharon's eyes began to water as she reached up and cupped his cheek, "I love you too Ricky." She smiled and moved her hand to the side of his head, "Sleep tight bubs." With that Ricky turned to exit the room fist bumping Andy as he exited.

After closing the door behind the children Andy sighed and walked further into the room. Sharon smiled up at him as he sat beside her against the headboard, "You know, those kids are a bit crazy, but they're fun. You are an amazing mother." Wrapping his arm around her shoulders and pulling her into his side, "Of course you're pretty amazing anyways and I don't care how cheesy that sounds." Smiling softly as he kissed the side of her head he continued, "And we are all going to be as normal as a family we can be." Pausing momentarily to look into her eyes, "And we are definitely going to be happy. One day at a time."

Sharon turned face into his neck as silent tears began to fall from her eyes. She kissed his neck and settled in to his embrace. "Yes," she choked out, "No reason to stress over any of the extra stuff. We are going to be happy, I mean we are happy and nothing will change that." Andy and Sharon sat there together on the bed lost in their thoughts before Sharon's breathing slowed and sleep took over.

Noticing the change in her breathing Andy looked down at her finally relaxed face, "You bet we are happy Raydor." Shifting slightly under her weight, he continued barely above a whisper, "Never been happier."


End file.
